


come on, get higher

by orphan_account



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Bit of Fluff, Drinking, F/M, Making Out, Who needs plot?, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 11:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19991044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: dating, with children





	come on, get higher

“Are we… too old for this?” She manage to ask, as she was man-handled into his lap.

“No.” He kissed her three times in quick succession before making his way down the right side of her throat. She laughed and let her head fall back and to the side.

They were on the floor. He was propped up against the couch. She had been sitting beside him a moment ago, but now she was on her knees over him. She suspected it had something to do with the front door opening and banging shut, indicating that Tom and Daisy were off for the night and that Fred was successfully bribed into finally going to bed.

He pulled on her thighs and leaned forward abruptly. She would have fallen backwards had he not caught her, one hand in her belt and the other on the small of her back. He kept sucking on the crook of her neck as she settled on her bum between his thighs, legs akimbo over his.

“Smooth.” She teased, hooking one leg around his scrawny hips for balance before pulling on his hair and bringing him up for air. “Should have known better than to drink scotch with you.”

"You talk too much." She kissed him back. Eagerly. He grinned into it, making it difficult.

“Alec…” She laughed, leaning back slightly and taking his face in her hands. He kissed the inside of her left palm and wrist before returning her gaze, hands clasping her wrists and keeping her palms in place on his own cheeks. “Happy?” She asked.

“Quite.”

“You’re drunk.” She amended, taking in his slightly glassy eyes.

“Besotted.” He corrected as he swayed forward for sweeter, chaste kiss. She let him do it a few more times before catching his bottom lip between her teeth. He slipped one hand up the back of her shirt and the other into her back pocket, levering her closer. She clutched at his jumper and hummed as the movie they had been watching became dim background noise. A thrill raced up and down her spine.

He began to kiss the side of her neck he had neglected earlier, moving her hair out of the way to nip at her ear and suck on the skin below the lobe. She panted a little and swallowed a moan. He removed his hand from her shirt and buried it in her hair, inhaling deeply as he kissed the side of her head and her temple, rocking them back and forth ever so slightly. “Ellie.” He mumbled happily. She craned forward to kiss the side of his neck.

“Say something nice.”

“Sweetheart.” He kissed her temple and her forehead, still cradling her head. “Beautiful girl.” She wrinkled her nose. 

“Try again.”

“Miller, m’lovely lass.” He put on more of an accent to make her laugh.

“One more time. Hang on…” She blindly reached back towards the coffee table, taking another sip of scotch right out of the bottle. That amused him to no end. “One more time.” She said again, wincing at the burn as she took too big of a mouthful. He kissed her cheek and jaw in a clumsy attempt to soothe it away, drawing a gentle line with his fingertips from her chin to the lowest point of her v-neck tee shirt.

“Love you.” He said against her pulse point. “So much.”

“Wanker.” She sighed. “I love you. Too much, I think.” He took a deep drink like she had before kissing her again. If she had been tipsy before she felt inebriated now, tasting nothing but 15 year old Glenlivet. He squeezed and kneaded her thighs with both hands. “As much as I’m enjoying this…my arse and legs…are numb.” She got out between kisses and giggles.

“Shut up.”

“M’serious.” She persisted.

“Be quiet.” She was getting lost in it again when he gave her another push, this time to the side. They landed on the floor with a thud. She shrieked with surprise against his mouth and then swore when her head knocked against the floor with the force of his kiss.

“Fucking hell, Alec.” He grunted unintelligibly and continued to kiss her. She hummed as circulation returned to her legs and his weight settled between her thighs. He began to suck and kiss at the neckline of her shirt, tugging it out of shape with one hand to reach more skin. She tilted her hips up when started mouthing at the tops of her breasts.

“Yes?” He teased, bearing down and pushing her hips back to the floor with his own before sliding a hand down the fly of her jeans to cup her in his hand.

The front door open and shut with a bang and they flew apart like a firework had been set off between them. She kneed him in the gut in the process and he swallowed hard to prevent from vocalizing. Ellie shushed him anyway, attempting to pull her bra and shirt back into place. He yanked a couch pillow into his lap. 

“I just need…to get a coat…I’m passing through…my eyes are covered.” Daisy teased them, slowly making her way around the corner with one hand over her eyes, the other outstretched to feel her way to the closet by the backdoor, on the other side of the den.

“We’re just watching a film, Dais.” Alec croaked, rather unconvincingly. They were sitting an arm’s length apart, cross legged, truly like teenagers caught in the act.

“Easy does it, love!” Ellie warned as his daughter nearly tumbled over a dining room chair. Daisy giggled and peaked between her fingers. Satisfied by the coverage and distance between the two, she proceeded to grab a coat for herself and a hoodie for Tom.

“They’re lighting a bonfire on the beach. We’ll be out a few more hours.” Alec checked his watch.

“Midnight curfew.”

“It’s Friday.” She stuck out her bottom lip. He sighed.

“Is their alcohol?”

“Not really.”

“Twelve thirty.” He amended. Ellie elbowed him.

“I won’t lock the doors till one.” She said sweetly. “Tell Tom, will you? And keep him out of the keg that’s _not really_ there.”

“Last I saw he was 100% sober and trying to show Anna Cohen how to balance on his longboard.”

“Is that a euphemism for something?” Alec asked.

“NO.”

“WHAT.” Ellie and Daisy gagged and shot him dirty looks in unison before giggling at each other.

Daisy zipped up her coat and skipped over, swooping down to kiss Ellie on the cheek.

“G’night.”

“G’night love.”

“Be safe.”

“Love you Dad.” She jogged out the door once more. Ellie levered herself up on the couch. The credits to their movie were rolling.

“ _Is that a euphemism?_ You’re disgusting.” She groaned.

“Mmmhmm.” He leaned over and kissed her knee before attempting to get up. It took him few tries with the liquor still rolling around his system. He took their empty glasses and half empty bottle back to the kitchen before turning off all the lights. He came back with a glass of water. She downed half of it and gave it back to him. He finished it. “Want to…watch something else?” She snorted, dropping her head back on the couch.

“Only if we take it upstairs.” He raised an eyebrow and held out a hand to her. She took it and let him help her off the couch. She stopped to check in on Fred. He was dead to the world in a little cocoon, picture book still in his hand. Alec shuffled in to replace it with a teddy and switch on the nightlight.

There was palpable relief, once they were alone in the dark behind a locked bedroom door. In no time flat he had her down to her panties, one thigh hoisted over his shoulder.

“Yes.” She breathed as he teased her to the point of madness through the fabric. She stretched and arched against the duvet when he finally pulled them to the side. He brought her to the edge twice or so but never let it go any farther. “Bastard.”

“Do I irk you, Miller?” He tilted his chin up, sucking a hickie into the crease of her thigh. She could have screamed.

“Endlessly.” She grabbed the back of his head and pushed him back into place. He began to suck in earnest and the irritation melted. Most of it anyway.


End file.
